I Am Gumball
by Gemini126
Summary: Gumball knew from when he was young, and so did his family. They knew he was a boy. He's a boy, he's just not like the other boys. She never liked to wear ribbons or skirts or braids in her fur. Problem is, nobody believes he is a boy. Sometimes even he can't. Based off TV show 'I Am Jazz'. Should I continue it? Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you for coming to read my story! My inspiration was Jazz, a transgender tween/teen? who has a TV show and a little kid's book. Anyway, I hope this story attracts attention as I have not seen many like it.**

 **Q/A**

 **Is this appropriate?**

 _ **Why, yes it is. Kids become transgender at young ages. There's nothing wrong with discussing gay people or transgender people as they are a part of our world. The book series ''Mackenzie Blue'' actually introduced puberty when the book was from 9-12, mentioning periods and 'boobs'. The show ''Good Luck Charlie'' was the first Disney show with a lesbian couple on it. It's all okay.**_

 ** _Thank and no hurtful comments or discrimination._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Who Are You?_

My name is Gumball, and I'm in junior highschool.

I somehow always knew something was different about me...I mean, it was hard not to realize it. My mom never let me wear the clothes I wanted to wear in public, especially at school. At first, I didn't understand why I could not wear what other boys wore in my class. Then, I asked one of them named Tobias, and he said it was because ''I wasn't a boy''. This baffled me completely, so when I went home that day, I asked my mom ''Mommy, am I a boy or a girl?'

Of course, this shocked her. She quickly replied ''You're my little girl.''

This got me thinking, though at the age of six there wasnt much for me to think about besides toys and Christmas. So, was that why I couldnt wear what the boys like Tobias wore, and I had to wear that pink skirt and let Mommy braid my fur and place a blue bow on the side? Tobias would never be caught dead in my pink skirt, or with braided hair. This made my stomach ache, and I told my mother ''Why can't I be a boy?''

''Because, Miranda, you're not a boy''

A tear trickled down my cheek. ''Why can't I wear what Toby and the others wear? Why can't I have their dresses?''

''Because youre not a boy, and boys don't wear pretty dresses or braids.'' she pulled me onto her lap from where she sat in front of her computer. ''Besides, why would you want to wear what the boys wear? Some day, you'll marry one of those boys, perhaps. Don't you like your clothes?''

''NO, Mommy, I don't like them. I want to wear what they wear.'' I sniffled. ''I want to have the dresses they have and the toys they have!''

Mother looked very confused, and very upset by my response. She seemed visibly...shaken. She grabbed her phone off her desk and dialed.

 _Difficulties?_

Tons of them. The girls at school would never go out with me, so I mostly stayed home from school dances. They think I'm weird, or some type of tomboy. But I'm not a tomboy, I literally have more of whatever those guy things are called.. test-o- something then the other thing that I cant even remember at all. A few treat me as a cool friend, nothing special. Most are disgusted by me, I can tell. Worse, the boys treat me as a girl. It's hard to make buds with them, but I have my adopted brother Darwin to hang with. Guys like Joe, Clayton, and Tobias treat me as what they remembered me as- a girl. I knew them from Catholic school. Two different buildings, but we often got together (it was divided by gender). They still see me as the little kitten with the seemingly flawless tiny braids, glowing blue ribbons on her hair, and the knee length little skirt. They would never call me 'dude' or slug me in the arm like they did each other. I challenged one to an arm wrestling match. I won, and I overheard later he had let me win. He said his 'girl points' would be ruined forever if he had not. I was never sure if he was lying to cover his manliness or what he said was true. No matter, he clearly said I was a girl.

Also, unlike other boys, I got my period. WORSE, you can't get out of gym class for it, even when you're in mega pain. I think it might be because after the one time I tried it, all the other boys tried to pull it off, too. Morons. You don't get periods, lucky you. You're all definitley boys...but so am I! Just in case, I always changed in a bathroom stall instead of out in the open locker room. You never know, I could get picked on or see a butt.

The worst thing of everything about being me was besides all the others. Mom still wanted to have a daughter. She had another daughter, Anais, my sister. But Anais is only four, and has a long time until heels or makeup. I have a few years until stuff like that. She still cannot accept the fact I'm a boy. She still calls me my original name, but she does once in a while and in public, call me Gumball, my nickname. Darwin never called me Miranda, nor did Anais or Dad, who was psyched to have two sons.

Anyway, when me and Mom got to the doctor, the nice lady gave me two dolls. One was a boy, the other a girl. She asked me ''Whiich one are you?''

I sadly pointed to the girl, dicontent in my chest.

''Which one do you want to be?'' I pointed to the boy, not meeting her gaze.

The doctor sighed, then told my mother I might have something called a gender identity order. Mother was perplexed, and the doctor explained I wasn't happy being a girl, and it was causing me depression. She turned to me, her eyes shining.

''Miranda, do you want to be a boy?''

''Yeah!''

She frowned, then whispered to my mother. Mother seemed to be deep in thought, but then nodded her head. I was too little for that type of surgery Mom thought, but they could put some test-o-something in me to help when I started showing signs of female puberty. I came back when I was nine, pretty early. When I was six, I officially got to wear boy clothes! My grandma hoped it was a phase, but Mom knew better. She knew she had a little boy, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

 **See you guys next chapter (If there is one) and review and no cursing! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **That was the prologue for the POSSIBLE story, first chapter will be some other time! Favorite and Follow!**

 **What challenges will Gumball face? Who will we meet? What happens? Should this stay a one shot or should I continue? I'm not sure yet.**

 **Thanks and please give your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO, can we make it to at least eight reviews? No? Fooey.**

* * *

 _Big struggles_

Well, guys don't treat me how I want to be treated. I mean, they don't treat me bad but they treat me like a girl. They hold doors for me, some of them have crushes on me. Either they don't know I'm a boy or they just don't care. I try to tell the ones who are anti-gay that liking me makes them gay, but it burns when they say it's not cause I'm a girl. I don't do anything girly! And I am certainly not a girl! They don't believe that. Sometimes even I don't, especially when I have nightmares.

When I was ten, I had this real spooky nightmare that these giant pairs of red heels were chasing me, behind them bras and panties. Then, dresses, glitter galore! I ran to Mom's room, and told her about it. She promised she'd never let it happen.

Some boys at school actually don't like me in any way. Some hate me. There's this one guy who tells me ''Yo should just stick to being a girl, cause no matter how hard you try, you'll never be one.'' or something like ''Hey, Miranda, any bras yet?''

This irks me a lot, and sometimes I hate myself for checking just in case. I worry sometimes that I'll wake up with feminine features. Darwin says maybe he likes me, and if he does he has a sucky way of showing it.

 _Are you still legally ''Miranda Watterson?''_

Well, yeah. Mom doesen't want to change it. She thinks there's still a chance I want to turn back into her little girl. That's why that loser can get away with calling me Miranda-it's my name. Once my friends invited some girls to come bowling with us, but only one caem, and that was Penny who I sort of like. I asked if they didn't come because they had trans-phobia. She replied that some said they were 'busy' and another literally said they didn't want to come because of me. This proves even women can be jerk-offs. Penny said she didn't care, and she believed I was a boy if I wanted to be. I said thanks, but the next question I get answers my thoughts.

 _If You And A Girl Who Was Not Penny Went Out, Would You Tell Her You Were Transgender First?_

Definitley, I mean kids have died because of it! One transgender girl didn't tell her guy, and he found out the wrong way. He killed her. To avoid THAT,they most absolutely need to know before the first date. That's why I told Penny, not cause we're close buds, but because if we ever did go out she would know I was a transgender person. I don't think Penny, who's nice, pretty and sweet would like me, the guy who gets the thing every month. I knoww that sounds like Im judging, but that just seems to be how the world works. Maybe I should find a transgender girl. I just don't know.

When I first met Penny in fourth grade when she moved here, I really wanted to be friends with her. Be with her, play with her, do everything with her! I was afraid though, especially since I saw this girl called Masami Yoshida whispering to her. Probably to stay away from me. They knew I wasn't normal, they knew it too well. She even asked ''Miranda, can I borrow your sharpener?'' AND ''Miranda, do you have a hair ribbon or something I could use?'' This hurt me majorly, and that's when I knew I liked her. I tried to explain the whole GIRL-BOY thing, and how I was male. She nodded, and said she knew. I rose a brow, and she looekd guilty as she explained ''The other girls thought it would be funny for me to call you Miranda all day and tease you. I'm sorry, if I realized you were so nice, I never would have done it. I just wanted to fit in, but you seeem really brave to confront me. Can we be friends, umm..''

''Gumball. It's my nickname. Gumball.''

Penny giggled and blushed. ''You're very sweet, Gumball''

And this was when I was lik OH YEAH BABY. THAT'S ME, IM THE SWEET ONE. 'Course I didn't say that, but I thought it.

 _Do Your Buds Ever Tease You For Being T-Gender, Even If Nicely?_

Oh, sure! Joe always says stupid stuff, sometimes really mean stuff, but hey that's how guys and kids in general can be. Sometimes they let me win in games, sometimes they hold doors for me or even confess they like me. It's nice, but I'M NOT A GIRL. That's what I tell them, but they don't believe me and continue to pursue me most of the time until I 'wake up'. I remember my first kiss. This little kid named Harry (he moved in third grade) kissed my cheek at Catholic School. Then, all the other boys tried to kiss my cheek. They were chasing me and grabbing me. I was running around the courtyard in my long skirt. They got dirt all over them. Maybe they recall it too, and refuse to think I'm a girl. That really stinks for me. I hated wearing tights, dresses, ponytails and braids. I love my short hair, my trousers and briefs. Non trans-gender guys have no idea how lucky they are! I feel like I'm trapped in the wrong body! Even the seemingly nicer kids throw a mean comment once in a while.

*THE LIST*

Q ''Hey, can I borrow a tampon?'' *Luaghs with his friends, Yuk Yuk Yuk!*

A ''No, I don't even use tampons.''

Q ''Does this dress make me look fat? I need advice from another GIRL.'' *Snicker*

A ''Yup''

Q ''LOOK IT'S THE GIRL-BOY HYBRID'' *HAHAHAHAA*

A ''OMG IT'S THE BIG JERK-OFF!'' *HAHAHAHAHA*

See my point? Mom knows how hard it is for me, ans she's considering home schooling me . I say 'no way!' because I have a right to go to school and not be made fun of or treated differently. Doing that would be like letting them win. And I won't let them win.


End file.
